


I´d kiss the shit out of you

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader is of age, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female receiving, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader gets drunk and is accidentally wearing Remus´ jacket. When she comes back home he gives her a lesson the whole house can hear.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I´d kiss the shit out of you

“Damn.”, you exclaimed as you looked in the bathroom mirror. “I would kiss me.”  
What you didn´t realize was the bathroom door standing halfway open as you stood there, wrapped tightly in your towel to take the last finishing touches on your makeup. Fixating your eyes on the reflection in the mirror you didn´t notice someone coming into the room, leaning against the door frame.  
“I`d kiss the shit out of you.”, you recognized Remus´ voice even before you turned around to see him. He was standing there with his arms crossed and that half smile on his face that you secretly loved so much, it never failed to turn your knees to jelly. Until the both of you realized what he just said.  
“What?”, you asked in an amused tone. A smile made its way onto your lips now as his faded into a kind of shocked impression.  
“Umm nothing?”, it sounded more like a question than an answer. So as you passed him on the way back to your room you pat him on the back. “I´m going to let you think of a better way to ask me out before I respond, okay?”

He walked right after you. “Anyway, why are you getting so done up?”, he asked curiously and you thought to yourself it sounded even just a little bit unsure.  
“I´m going to a friend’s birthday party. She wanted to go to a bar not too far from here, so I shouldn´t be gone for too long. At least I hope so.”  
“Oh okay, I hope you have fun then and please don´t drink too much.”  
By the time you thought the conversation had ended you were done dressing up. The light purple dress, though short, fit you perfectly. The spaghetti straps were neither too tight nor were they lose enough to slip over your shoulders every couple seconds and the hem of the flowing skirt ended right in the middle of your upper thigh. Your thigh high clad feet were now in what seemed like painfully high white plateau heels. Looking you down he couldn´t hold back licking his lips when he thought you wouldn´t see it. Your clothes and the pastel makeup underlined just the most beautiful parts of your body. Not that there was anything not beautiful about you to him, but what he found best about your whole outfit was the choker you choose to wear. The heart shaped metal with the light pink leather made you look way too innocent. It kicked of something in him that he couldn´t quiet describe. On the one hand he just wanted to protect you from everyone that might wanted to cross a line tonight, on the other hand he wanted to rip your dress of with his teeth and replace the choker around your neck with his hand.

“I won´t, I promise.” You had noticed that look in his eyes that had made them gone to a dark green almost black.  
But you had no time to think about it too much as one look at the clock told you it was time to go. Packing your handbag and grabbing a jacket that was lying around in the kitchen you grabbed one of the cookies you had made one evening prior and said good bye to the man, but not without a wink that made him weak in the knees. (Not that he would ever admit that to Sirius or anyone else if they would´ve asked.)  
Arriving at the bar you already saw your friends waiting a couple of steps away from the entrance. Greeting them all with a hug the four of you went inside. Starting slowly with a beer the birthday girl opened her presents which consisted mostly of gift cards and money and then got up to get the first round of firewhiskey shots. That settled the beginning of a long evening of drinking, talking and a lot of laughing. Round after round of firewhiskey and other alcoholic drinks was consumed and when you looked at the clock it was already midnight. Telling your friends you had to go they booed, but that turned into cheering fast as you recognized whose Jacket you had grabbed and were know wearing. It was Remus´. Cursing yourself you dodged your friends questions about your relationship status and if you kept a secret from them and made your way outside to get back to him. No not to him, but home, to your room in 12 Grimmauld place where he also happened to live. The alcohol left in your system just made it painfully clear how much you ached for him. You always found him to be quiet handsome, though he´d probably beg to differ on that, the others also on different occasions had mentioned a tension between the two of you that needed attending. It always made you blush a little bit, you were only friends at best. The cold night made you shiver, tightening the way to large jacket even more around your middle. Looking down at the ground you noticed it was in fact so large it was hanging in the hollow of your knee. It made you smile a little.

The way home seemed nearly endless, so when you finally entered the warm house a content sigh escaped you. Going to your room immediately you noticed someone sitting in front of your door. Coming closer you recognized it was Remus. Like earlier arms crossed and leaned onto the doorframe. It was admittedly kind of cute. Shaking him by the shoulder you softly say “Hey Remus, why are you not in your bed?” to what he looked up at you rubbing his eyes sleepily. Once he realized it was you waking him up he stood up in an instant.  
“I got a little worried when you didn´t come home. So I decided to wait here. Are you wearing my Jacket?”, there it was again, that glimmer in his eyes.  
“Yes, I accidentally grabbed it before leaving and that´s really cute you didn´t need to do that.”, you got onto your tiptoes to kiss his cheek when he turned his head slightly, thus sealing your lips with his. Though it was merely your lips laying against each other, a chaste peck at its best it awakened a tingling feeling in your body. As soon as you parted your hands found their way into his jersey pulling him down to your level stopping only millimeters from his face as second thoughts came up. They didn´t last long as he closed the gap. While kissing you deeply he turned you around. Now you were pressed against the door, your hands still entangled in his clothes, he propped up with the hands on either side of your face. As his left leg found its way between yours, parting them even slightly making your clit ache in anticipation.

When you parted the both of you were left breathless. The tingling had transformed into a burning in your lower stomach.  
“How much did you drink?”, he asked.  
“ What?”, you asked a little taken aback  
“How much did you drink?”, he looked you directly in the eyes, as if he was looking for something.  
“Enough to know that I want you.”, was your answer. Innocently batting your eyelashes at him his lips were on yours just as passionately as before if not even more.  
Hopping up your legs looped around his hips, which as his hands came down to support you on your upper thighs, just underneath the hem of the dress, elicited a low growl from deep in his throat.  
He never broke your kiss. In fact as he started to shift in order to open your door his tongue darted out. Knowing what he wanted you opened your mouth just a little more and in an instant his tongue started fighting for dominance over yours. A fight he easily won, fiddling with the door knob and trying to not let you fall down at the same time. While he opened the door you made quick work of the buttons on his sweater and the button down underneath. By the time he laid you down on the bed he was already half undressed. He was muscular but not to a point where it was too much and his chest was, much like his face, covered in in size varying scars. Fascinated you let your forefinger go over some of them with feather light touches.

Situating you in the middle of the big bed he laid down beside you, his lips attacking your neck, collarbones and shoulders. When one of his hands came up to play with your boobs you started rubbing your legs together for some friction. Your fingers were clawed into the freshly made bedsheets as you whined. Oh how you wished he would just rip off your clothes and finally fuck you, but he took his sweet time with that. First he rid you of the large jacket, resuming to kiss your shoulders and collar bones, sucking and biting every now and then to leave hickeys until he reached the valley between your breasts. Arching your back to meet him one of the straps finally slid down. Looking you up and down before discarding the dress he thought it made you look even hotter. Your hair lightly disheveled from your movement and your legs still pressed together, he couldn´t help himself but let out another growl. It sounded almost animalistic and made your panties, which were now the only thing you were left in, so much wetter. Teasingly slow he took of your thigh highs and rid himself of his pants, then he pulled you into his lap, so you were straddling him. Instinctively your fingers intertwined with the hair in the nape of his neck as he laid his lips on your tits to suck and play with your nipples until he deemed them to each be hard enough. Moaning you instantly started to move your hips, rubbing at him to get at least some friction. You could feel his cock twitch every now and then which made you even more impatient than you initially were. Finding the right angle for your pleasure you were close pretty fast and he could tell by the way you were panting and moaning.

“You´re not coming yet, kitten. Not until I´m inside of you.”, laying you back down on your back you couldn´t but let out a frustrated sigh. Didn´t he know how much you needed it? But besides some begging and his name you weren´t able to speak because “Remus, please. I need it. I need it so bad.” the alcohol and lust basically completely shut out anything else. Like the fact that the whole house could probably hear you and who you were with through the thin walls. If anything it turned you on even more. Coming back from that thought to reality you could feel Remus had moved from on top of you to between your legs. His lips exploring the way from your ankle up to your inner thigh, right up to the point where your panties were with open mouthed kisses. Leaving his marks on your inner thighs to he continued to lightly stroke over your core with his long middle finger once, twice, tree times before looking at you saying “My my, so wet already and we haven’t even really started yet.” That comment made you blush hard and you tried to close your legs again to one protect yourself from the rather cold air in the room and also maybe to get some sort of friction back. The way he was seated however didn´t allow that at all.  
“Your legs stay open. Just be a little more patient, I promise it´ll be good, little songbird.”

Going down again he finally ripped of your knickers, but you couldn´t be mad at him right now, the need for him was too much. Laying on his stomach he propped your legs over his shoulders and proceeded to kiss tight circles around your clit.  
“You smell so good, kitten I bet you taste just equally as good.”, he said half moaning half growling.  
“Please, Daddy I need you so bad.”, the name had slipped past your lips before either of you could realize what you just had said. Once Remus did comprehend it though it spurred him on even more. Hungrily he licked a couple big stripes right across your needy core.  
“Merlin, you taste like heaven.”, he moaned against your heat bevor his tongue darted out to play with your throbbing clit. At the same time his grip on your hips tightened so much you were sure he would leave marks there too, it almost excited you. Your hands were grabbing the bedsheets again, toes curling. He only inserted one of his fingers and it nearly send you over the edge.

Your breath became more ragged, he noticed every little change and right before sweet relief could roll over you he completely deprived of any and all contact, making you whine in a way you had never thought possible.  
“Not much longer, I promise. Your being so good for me.”, he praised you.  
Going back down on you he attacked your clit with his lips once more, this time inserting two fingers. This already had you gasping. “Your so tight around my fingers.”, he moaned breath cold on your still growing heat. He had you near the breaking point in half the time than before.  
“Fuck, please please please let me come now. I can´t bare this any longer. Please.”, you were begging.  
“I said not until I´m inside of you. Just a little more baby.”, he reassured you. You could tell he was struggling too to take his time. All your begging clearly did something for him. Propping yourself up on your elbows to protest, that you needed release, you saw him take his underwear off and throwing it somewhere in the dark room. Sighing contently you heard him say “On your hands and knees. Now.” You were physically unable to disobey him by now, getting into the wanted position immediately.

The next things you felt were one hand on your neck, the other back on your hips and how the hand on your neck wandering down your spine, still with feather light touches as if he would break you if he wasn´t careful enough, to help prop himself up at your entrance. Then entering you in one swift move he let the hand rest on your hip ,but not before he spanked you a couple of times. Setting for an almost tantalizing slow pace it felt like he would split you in half, stretching you to your limit he came down to kiss your shoulders and neck to ease the discomfort or at least take your mind a little off of it. This time only kissing your flesh and muttering more praise as you moaned loudly.  
Soon he sped up you could feel he needed to come too. Snaking the right hand around to your front he started massaging your overly sensitive clit with just the right pressure to have your hands break away from under your body, leaving you propped up only on your elbows. Screaming into the pillows as you neared your orgasm you heard his voice once again.  
“Tell me, who do you belong to?”, it was pressed out. He was close too.  
“You, Remus.”, you moaned.  
“Who do you belong to?”, he asked again.  
“I belong to you, Daddy. Only you.”, you screamed right as the waves of your orgasm hit you hard.  
He had to hold you up as you tightened around his pulsing member. “Ahh, so tight.”, he moaned out. Only a few strokes more and he was coming too.

Collapsing onto the soft mattress you tried to calm your breath, heart beating hard and fast against your ribcage. He laid down beside you again, this time pulling you into a hug. Spooning you from behind he wiped the sweaty hair out of your face and behind your ear, while whispering how good you were for him, such a good girl. In all honesty it made you a little proud.  
Cuddling up closer to him you fell asleep pretty much in an instant. Only turning around to face him to whisper “I think I need to wear your jacket more often”  
“I think you do.”, he laughed deeply before falling in a deep slumber.  
Only a couple hours later the sun woke you up again. Groaning you took your head off his chest to look at your alarm clock which told you it was just around breakfast time. Not wanting to wake up Remus you stood up as quiet as possible. Grabbing just a pair of pants and a Shirt that would cover all the marks he had left and as you got dressed you didn´t see that your lover had woken up too. “Good morning”, he said in a husky voice.  
“Oh, good morning. I didn´t want to wake you up.”, you said voice still laced with sleep.  
“Don´t worry, it wasn´t you that woke me up.”, he smiled making a smile appear on your lips too as the memories of the previous night flooded your mind. A light blush grazed your cheeks as you went down to get something to eat. And of course your hopes of no one being in the kitchen weren´t met. At the kitchen table with the widest, smuggest grin, coffee in hand sat Sirius and beside him Molly Weasley with her Husband and the twins who, more or less, had the same look on their faces as the Black.

“Good morning.”, you said into the round so unsure it almost came out as a question.  
You felt how Remus hand laid on your lower back and sat down with the others as he brought you a coffee, sitting down beside you one hand resting on your knee as to tell you he was there.  
“So?”, Sirius asked into the round looking his friend directly into the eyes for the next question “Did everyone have a nice night?”  
You almost spit out your coffee. You could see his eyes shine with amusement and knew the question was meant for you. Now you were sure they heard you, great.  
“In fact I did have a fun night.”, you said putting on a nonchalant face. “I was at that bar not far from here for a friends birthday.”  
“Oh I bet that was nice.”, said the twins. “And you surely went right to bed after you came back, right?”  
They had a hard time holding back their laughter.  
“Okay, I know you know so just let it all out.”, you sighed defeatedly, mentally bracing yourself for what was to come. Taking his hand and squeezing gently you showed Remus that you were okay, though all you wished was for the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

Of course that didn´t happen, but after some time of the boys (and Sirius) making their fun and Molly giving them death glares, which you were very thankful for, Remus took you upstairs. He had that serious look in his eyes, much more like the night before. It was visible he wanted to talk about what had happened only a couple of hours ago in the room right behind you.  
“So last night…”, you had never see him so unsure of what to say before. “You said that you drank enough to know that you want me. How did you mean that?”  
“I… I meant that I liked you for a long time, but never had the courage to act on it, because I thought you would laugh at me because I´m younger than you.”, you looked at your feet. “This felt like the only way I could tell you. I know it´s childish…”  
That´s when he took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing you to look him in the eyes as the seriousness faded into something softer, more lovingly.  
“I would never laugh at you. Especially not when I feel the same.”, he seemed to be a little nervous while he confessed.  
“You do?”, the smile from earlier that morning returned to your lips and you kissed him passionately.


End file.
